wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
January 9, 2012 Monday Night RAW
The January 9, 2012 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on January 9, 2012 at American Bank Center in Corpus Christi, Texas. Episode Summary Brodus Clay vs Curt Hawkins After weeks of anticipation, Brodus Clay finally made his WWE Raw SuperShow debut against Curt Hawkins. Flanked by gorgeous dancers, Clay boogied his way to the ring and dominated a confused Hawkins. Following his impressive debut victory, big Brodus Clay literally shook the foundations of the WWE Universe and shuffled his way out Corpus Christi. CM Punk vs Jack Swagger In two weeks, CM Punk will defend the WWE Championship against Dolph Ziggler with Interim Raw General Manager John Laurinaitis as the Special Guest Referee. On WWE Raw SuperShow, “The Voice of the Voiceless” faced off against another of Vickie Guerrero’s prize Superstars, Jack Swagger. However, in an effort to show his impartiality toward the WWE Champion at Royal Rumble, the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations Mr. Laurinaitis told Punk that if he defeated Swagger, The All-American American and Vickie Guerrero would be banned from ringside at Royal Rumble. With this extra bit of motivation, the WWE Champion battled the former World Heavyweight Champion with increased vigor. However, Jack Swagger is a formidable competitor and used his amateur background to try and maintain an advantage over “The Voice of the Voiceless.” However, following a flying elbow drop, the referee made an errant three-count that allowed CM Punk to secure the victory. Regardless of the call, Jack Swagger and Vickie Guerrero are banned from ringside of the WWE Title Match at Royal Rumble. Eve Torres vs Beth Phoenix Eve made her way to the ring ready to battle WWE Divas Champion Beth Phoenix, but instead of The Glamazon’s entrance theme playing, the arena went red and Kane’s music played. Eve panicked, unsure of what to do until U.S. Champion Zack Ryder ran to the ring to try and help her escape. They ran to Ryder’s car, which suspiciously had a flat tire. John Cena vs Dolph Ziggler Two weeks before facing WWE Champion CM Punk, No. 1 contender Dolph Ziggler battled 10-time WWE Champion John Cena in WWE Raw SuperShow's main event. Ziggler used his agility and amateur background to show-off and keep Cena from building momentum early in the contest. However, as Cena built up steam against Ziggler, the TitanTron showed Kane attacking Zack Ryder as the U.S. Champion tried to change his flat tire. As soon as he was free of Ziggler's attempts at a sleeper hold, Cena ran to help his broski. As he exited the arena, the Cenation leader was attacked by The Big Red Monster. The menacing Kane stood over the unconscious Cena and Ryder as Raw SuperShow went off the air. Results * Singles Match: Brodus Clay (w/ Cameron & Naomi) defeated Curt Hawkins * Singles Match: CM Punk defeated Jack Swagger (w/ Dolph Ziggler & Vickie Guerrero) * Singles Match: Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) vs. John Cena ended in a no contest Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2012 television episodes Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:WWE television episodes